Questions and Answers-Nightfly123 edition
by Nightfly123
Summary: This is where I will answer your questions about certain stuff like What should happen in certain stories or what is going to happen to a character in that story and among other things etc.
1. Introduction

**Hello Everyone, I liked AlexrioLover95's questions and answer post so much that I have decided to make own so you can also ask me questions and I will answer them.**

 **Also, I know that probably I should have ask Alex for permission to do this but sometimes you can't help being inspired to do the same thing whether your hero is your best friend, your favourite live-action actor or voice actor etc.**

 **Anyway, I will be looking forward to answering your questions and also it helps me to know what kind of stories you want me to do in the future or what characters should appear etc.**

 **I am looking forward to answering your questions. Cheerio**


	2. First Questions

It's daytime in the great city of Rio and every bird is in their seats waiting for Nightfly to come on stage and answer some questions but in the meantime a male Spix Macaw comes on stage holding a microphone in his wing and he waves to the crowd who cheer back.

"Welcome Everyone to the show where our special guest called Nightfly will answer questions on the behalf of his creator Nightfly123" said the male Spix Macaw to the crowd who cheer in excitement.

"Now I am most honoured to introduce to you your host and hostess Blu and Jewel!" said the male Spix Macaw as both Blu and Jewel walk onto the stage much to the crowd's joy as they both whistled and cheered.

Meanwhile backstage Nightfly was feeling very nervous as he prepares himself to go on stage as Bia walks over to him and holds his wing in comfort which Nightfly squeezes gently with Bia doing the same.

"You will be great out their Nightfly" said Bia, smiling.

"Thanks Bia and I will do my best" said Nightfly, also smiling. "That's all that matters".

"I know" said Bia as she cuddled him which Nightfly wrapped a protective wing around Bia.

Back to Blu and Jewel, they had just shook wings with the male Spix Macaw who soon walks off the stage and into backstage while Blu and Jewel had started to speak to the crowd.

"Hello Everyone, we all know that you have been very patient for this moment" said Jewel as she turned to Blu. "Blu, would please do the honours".

"Yeah sure Jewel" said Blu as he faced the crowd. "That's why we are now going to bring Nightfly onto the stage, everyone give a big cheer for NIGHTFLY!".

The crowd cheers loudly as Nightfly and Bia stop cuddling before Nightfly gives Bia a quick kiss on the cheek as he walks onto the stage and waves at the crowd which makes them cheer even louder.

Nightfly then shakes wings with both Jewel and Blu before he takes a seat which both Blu and Jewel do the same as the crowd finally calms down so they can allow both Blu and Jewel to speak to Nightfly.

"Hello Nightfly and welcome to the show" said Jewel. "How are you feeling

"It's great to be here Jewel especially if it's in front of this crowd" said Nightfly as he points at the crowd who cheer in appreciation. "Honestly, I am feeling nervous".

"That's ok and Also Nightfly, we couldn't help but notice you kissing Bia on the cheek" said Blu, smiling.

"AWWW!" said the crowd while Bia blushed as she continued to watch from backstage.

"Well to be honest Blu, I love Bia with all my heart and soul, she means the world to me too" said Nightfly which makes the crowd clap happily as Bia blushed deeper.

"That's lovely Nightfly" said Jewel. "I hope that you two have a lovely time together".

"Thanks Jewel" said Nightfly.

"Well then let's get straight to the questions, shall we?" asked Blu as he and Jewel each hold a set of questions.

* * *

Jewel: Ok the first question is from BrandonChasePowell and he is aiming this at you Blu (Crowd chuckles) but anyway he wants to know "Do you think that Nigel will ever stop being a bad bird".

Blu (Confused): I thought that this was suppose to be about Nightfly answering the questions?.

Nightfly: I know Blu but he is asking for YOUR opinion.

Blu: Ok, I think that he will stop being a bad bird although I don't really see that happening right now but I do believe he will stop being a bad bird.

Jewel: Next question comes from Alexriolover95 and he wants to know "Except for Blu and Jewel as well as you with Bia or any other bird, Who is your favourite pairing?".

Nightfly: Well that's tricky since I love a lot of pairings but I think I have to go with Alex and Lilly.

Jewel: Why's that?.

Nightfly: It's because they love each other so much that they aren't going to let anything get in the way of their relationship and they are always there for each other no matter what.

Blu: Aww, anyway the next question comes from LowKnave and he wants to know "If there was one thing you could change in the Rio movies, what would it be?".

Nightfly: To be honest, that is another tricky question but I think that I want to change the argument where you two had your argument in the pit of doom after the Spix Macaws have lost the soccer match.

Jewel: Why would you do that?.

Nightfly: Because to me personally, I think that Blu should have told you about his fears of you leaving him for Roberto since that is the very thing that he most fears apart from Spiders.

Jewel (Turns to Blu): Don't worry Blu, I am not leaving your side ever and Roberto is just an old friend of mine.

Blu: It's ok Jewel, I understand that now.

Crowd: Awww.

Jewel: Anyway the next question is from ShadowDragonGhost13 and she is aiming this question at me surprisingly but she wants to know "Why do you think some people hate her".

Bird from the crowd: That's what we all want to know.

Nightfly: Ok settle down.

Jewel: I guess that the reason they hate me is because they believed that I am a unfaithful mother and mate to you Blu and the children.

Blu: Don't worry Jewel, I will never hate you and I love you too much to do so.

Jewel (Smiles): Thanks Blu.

Nightfly: Ok let's get back to the questions, shall we?.

Blu: We shall and this next question comes from MafiaMarshMello and she wants to know "Who would you rather save?, the whole of the Rio fandom or the one you love the most?".

Nightfly: Well that does seem to be a very harsh choice since I love the whole of the Rio Fandom and the one I love the most which is Bia of course, so I have to go with both.

Jewel: Why's that?.

Nightfly: Because if I had to choose between friends, I much rather be with both then have one person happy and the other person sad but also choosing between friends or choosing which boy or girl you want to have as your boyfriend/girlfriend is a situation that I and probably most birds would most personally want to avoid being in.

Blu (Turns to the crowd): Ok let's go for a commercial break and we will be back with more questions for Nightfly to answer, BRING ON THE QUESTIONS!.

Jewel: You sure love doing that, don't you.

Blu: What?, I can't help it.

* * *

(During the commercial break)

After answering some questions, Nightfly went backstage where he was met by Bia who then kissed him on the beak and nuzzled lovingly into his chest which made Nightfly smile as he kissed Bia on her head.

When she had finally stopped nuzzling Nightfly, Bia brought her head up to look at Nightfly in the eyes before Nightfly kissed her on the beak which she gladly kissed back for 5 minutes before they eventually broke the kiss.

"You did amazing out there Nightfly" said Bia, happily.

"Yeah, I guess I did" said Nightfly, also happily.


	3. The next Questions

After the commercial break was over, Nightfly gave Bia a quick kiss on the beak before going onstage along with the host Blu and his hostess Jewel while the crowd cheered in delight of seeing the three again.

When Both Nightfly and Blu along with Jewel had finally got to their seats that was when the crowd then became silent again so they can allow the three birds to speak although they were eager to hear Nightfly's answers.

"Hello Everyone and welcome back to the show where Nightfly will answer your questions" said Jewel, happily as she points to Nightfly much to the crowds joy.

"How are you feeling Nightfly?" asked Blu.

"I am feeling better now Blu" said Nightfly, happily. "Thanks for asking".

"Also before Nightfly will start answering questions once again, we have two special guests on the show" said Jewel.

"That's right Jewel and those two special guests are our Daughters CARLA and BIA!" announced Blu.

The Crowd goes crazy as Carla and Bia makes their way onto the stage and waves at the crowd who cheer back in appreciation while a bird in the crowd holds up a sign that says the words WE LOVE YOU BIA AND CARLA which Carla and Bia blushes at straight away as Carla sits next to her father and Bia sits next to her boyfriend Nightfly.

Nightfly smiles at Carla and shakes her wing which Carla accepts as Nightfly then looks at Bia and kisses her on the beak causing the crowd to cheer and clap loudly as Nightfly and Bia break the kiss before Blu and Jewel then hug their two daughters who gladly hugs them back as the crowd finally calms to allow the five to speak.

"Welcome Bia and Carla, how are you two feeling?" asked Jewel, smiling.

"We are feeling great mom" said Carla, happily. "Right Bia?".

"Yeah although I am a little nervous" Bia admitted which causes Nightfly to hold her wing with his own and smiles lovingly at Bia who smiles back as they continue to hold wings.

"You I bet that there will be some questions about you two" said Blu which causes both Nightfly and Bia to blush deep red.

"Dad" groaned Bia, jokingly.

"Sorry" said Blu, nervously.

"Anyway, should we get to the questions?" asked Jewel.

"We shall" said Blu.

* * *

Jewel: Ok this next question comes from joebev910 and he/she wants to know "Can I do Blu Olympic games".

Blu: What does he mean by that?.

Nightfly: I think he means that he wants to do the Rio Olympic Games starring us.

Blu: Oh right.

Nightfly: Anyway my answer to that is yes he can do the Rio Olympic games starring us and he has my creator's permission to do so.

Jewel: I think that he will be very happy to hear that.

Blu: This question comes from BrandonChasePowell and he wants to know "Nightfly, what opening music for Super Rio: Anarchy Reigns be?".

Nightfly: Well I personally think that the opening music for Super Rio: Anarchy Reigns should be The Indiana Jones theme.

Jewel: Why's that?.

Nightfly: Because it builds up the excitement and it let's you know that a big adventure is awaiting you from the very beginning of the story and all the way through to the end.

Blu: That sounds amazing but anyway this question comes from Alexriolover95 and he wants to know "If you can be any kind of bird, apart from a blue Macaw, what would it be?".

Nightfly: To be honest, I would be a Scarlet Macaw.

Jewel: Why's that?.

Nightfly: Because Red is my favourite colour.

Blu: Does Alexriolover95 knows about this?.

Nightfly: Not that I know of.

Jewel: You should tell him.

Nightfly: Don't worry I will or actually he is going to find out since he is going to be reading this.

Blu: Anyway this question is for Carla (Carla blushes) and it's from Tomadahawk and he wants to know "Would it be possible if you could sing a song about me or one of my friends?".

Carla: I think I can.

Jewel: Do you want to try?.

Carla yeah sure.

Blu: Is there anyone that you want to sing about?.

Carla: I will go with Tomadahawk.

Blu: Ok everyone me and my wife's daughter Carla is going to sing about Tomadahawk.

(Dare by Stan Bush begins to play)

Carla: Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered and there's nowhere to turn, you wonder how you keep going, think of all the things that really mattered and the chances you've earned, the fire in your heart is growing, you can fly, if you try leaving the past behind, Heaven only knows what you might find, Dare-dare to believe you can survive, you hold the future in your hand, dare-dare to keep all of your dreams alive, it's time to take a stand, and you can win if you dare.

The entire crowd starts to clap along and so does Carla's family along with Nightfly as they continued to show Carla their support which she uses to carry on singing the song.

Carla: Everybody's trying to break your spirit, keeping you down, seems like it's been forever, but there's another voice if you'll just hear it, saying it's the last round, looks like it's now or never, out of the darkness you stumble into the light, fighting for the things you know are right, dare-dare to believe you can survive, the power is there at your command, dare-dare to keep all of your dreams alive, it's time to take a stand, and you can win if you dare.

The crowd are now fully into it and so are Carla's family along with Nightfly who are enjoying themselves dancing as Carla continues to sing as she draws strength from this to carry on.

Carla: Dare-dare to believe you can survive, you hold the future in your hand, dare-dare to keep all of your dreams alive, the power is there at your command, dare-dare to keep all your love alive, dare to be all you can be, dare-cause there is a place where dreams survive, and it's calling you to victory.

(Dare by Stand Bush ends)

The crowd get on their feet straight away and cheer loudly for Carla who blushes as she hugs her family as well as Nightfly who smiles happily at Carla's singing which only makes Carla blush even more.

All five of them get back on their seats while the crowd continues to cheer loudly for Carla finally calming down from all of the excitement so they can allow the five birds to speak at last.

Blu: We are so proud of you Carla.

Jewel: yes, we really are.

Bia: That's amazing.

Nightfly: That was epic.

Carla (Blushes): Thanks guys, you know I really hope that Tomada's son Junior doesn't hear that.

Bia (Confused): Why?.

Carla (Blushes deeper): It will only be more embarrassing since...

Nightfly: Since what?.

Carla: Since I love him.

The crowd: Awwww.

Blu: Don't worry Carla, he is in backstage so he probably would have heard it already.

Carla (Blushes even more deeper): Ok, can get back to the questions please?.

Jewel: Sure sweetheart, this question is aimed at you Nightfly but anyway this question comes from ShadowDragonGhost13 and she wants to know "Why do you love Bia the most?".

Nightfly (Blushes): That's because she is beautiful and her voice is like liquid gold while I am always mesmerized by her beautiful hazel eyes that show nothing but warmth, love and care which is exactly what Bia is all about.

Bia (Tears of happiness starts streaming down her face): Thanks Nightfly and you are the best boyfriend that any girl can ask for.

Nightfly (Smiles): Your welcome Bia.

Bia (Smiles too): Kiss me.

Nightfly: Your wish is my command.

Everyone watches as Nightfly and Bia then kiss each other on the beak much to everybody's happiness since they all know had tears of joy streaming down their faces as they continued to watch this beautiful scene.

Finally both Nightfly and Bia then break the kiss only to stare deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes as they entwined their wings together before refocusing their attention on the question.

Jewel (Smiling): Are we ready to move onto the next question?.

Bia: Yes mom.

Blu: This question comes from Tiago9 and he wants to know "Did you saw Disney's 'inside out' movie?".

Nightfly: To be honest, I haven't seen the movie but I really do want to watch it though since I think that it would probably be very good.

Jewel: Ok everyone, it's once again time for the commercial break and your questions will be answered by Nightfly once again when we come back on live.

* * *

(During the commercial break)

After once again answering more questions, Nightfly along with his girlfriend Bia and her family are now backstage where Carla has a special visitor from the bird that she loves the most.

She is shocked to see a familiar male Peregrine Falcon waiting for her as he holds a bag of yellow flowers in his wing before walking over to Carla and giving her a hug which Carla gladly hugs back.

"That was beautiful Carla" said the male Peregrine Falcon.

"Thanks Junior" said Carla, blushing.

"You know, I think that you will like these" said Tomada junior as he hands the bag of flowers to Carla who starts to have tears of joy streaming down her face as she looks at Tomada junior.

"They are beautiful Junior" said Carla as she hugs Junior who gladly hugs back. "I love you junior".

"I love you too Carla" said Tomada junior as they broke the hug only to kiss each other on the beak passionately.


	4. More Questions

Once again the commercial break is over and Blu along with his wife Jewel and Nightfly come out but this time with Bia and Carla as they wave to the crowd who cheer back in excitement.

Finally the 5 birds get to their seats and the crowd once again calms down so the five birds that they are currently watching can speak and so the show can go on although the crowd could barely contain their excitement.

"Hello Everybody, welcome back to the very show where Nightfly will answer your questions" said Jewel which was answered by the crowd with a huge cheer.

"So how is everyone?" asked Blu.

"We fine dad" said Bia who was holding Nightfly's wing with her own. "Right guys".

"Right" agreed Nightfly and Carla at the same time.

"Also before we move onto the next set of questions, we have a special guest that will be joining us today" said Jewel. "Isn't that right Blu?".

"Yes Jewel and that special guest is our son TIAGO!" said Blu as the crowd then cheering loudly as Tiago came onto the stage.

The crowd both cheered and whistled when they saw Tiago for the first time who waved happily at them which caused the crowd to get even more excited as they cheered even more loudly than before.

When he had finally got to his family and Nightfly, Tiago gave them a hug which they gladly hugged back before Tiago took a seat next to Nightfly who patted him on the shoulder as the crowd finally calmed down so they can allow the six to speak.

"Hello son, nice to have you here" said Blu, happily.

"It's great to be here dad" said Tiago, also happily.

"So how are you and Lisa?" asked Carla which earned her a confused look from her brother. "You know Lisa as Alex the Scarlet Macaw's little sister?".

"Oh right, well we are doing just fine" said Tiago, blushing as he decided to turn the tables on Carla. "So, how are you and Tomada junior doing?".

"Umm, we are doing just fine too" said Carla, also blushing. "Can we please get to the questions now".

"Sure sweetie" said Jewel as she and Blu got the questions ready.

* * *

Blu: Right this question comes from Tomadahawk and this is aimed at you Bia but anyway he wants to know "What is your favourite book to read and why?".

Bia: Umm, my favourite book that I like to read is the book about different plants and animals.

Jewel: Any reason why?.

Bia: Because I love reading about all sorts of plants and animals especially if they involve Butterflies.

Blu: This question comes from ShadowDragonGhost13 and this is being aimed at Nico but she wants to know-hang on a minute?, where's Nico?.

?: right here.

Blu: Hey Nico, what happened to you?.

Nico: Don't ask but anyway what was the question?.

Blu: Oh right, ShadowDragonGhost13 wants to know "What do you think about KJ being your Girlfriend?".

Nico (Blushes): Well, I am so happy that she is my girlfriend since she is the love of my life and I would do anything for her to make her happy and to keep her safe.

Jewel: Awww, that's lovely.

Nico: Yeah I guess but anyway I should be off since we have got trouble with the lighting.

Blu: Ok see ya Nico.

Nico: Bye Blu.

Jewel: Next question and this is aimed at you Nightfly comes from LowKnave and he wants to know "Have you seen or read the guardians of Ga-Hoole series or watched the movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga-Hoole and if you had, what did you think of it?".

Nightfly: I got to admit that I enjoyed it massively when I first saw the movie and I think that it is really good since I like the action of the movie as well as the music that really makes it shine.

Blu: I'm sure that LowKnave will be very pleased to hear that.

Nightfly: Yeah, I agree.

Jewel: Anyway this question which is aimed at you Tiago comes from Alexriolover95 and he wants to know "Why do you like fireworks so much?".

Tiago: That's because I love the way that they go BOOM when they hit the sky and I like it even more when someone is strapped to the fireworks.

Blu: Ok everyone, it's once again time for the commercial break but please use this time to post your questions for Nightfly to answer.

Jewel: Until next time, goodbye.

* * *

(During the commercial break)

After answering the next set of questions, Nightfly along with Blu and Jewel as well as their family are now once again backstage having a drink of water since they were very thirsty before having some food to avoid starving themselves.

They were all having a good time chatting to each other about the questions that the audience had asked them although in Carla's case it was very embarrassing to have been asked about her relationship with her boyfriend Tomada junior.

"Does everyone feel nervous about the next set of questions coming in from the audience?" asked Carla.

"No" said Tiago. "Why?".

"Well that's because I am feeling nervous" said Carla. "A lot".

"Don't worry Carla, we are all feeling nervous" said Tomada junior, holding Carla's wing with his own. "But as long as we have each other, everything will be alright".

"Thanks junior" said Carla, smiling as she squeezed Tomada junior's wing gently which Tomada junior gently squeezed back in comfort. "It means a lot".

"Your welcome" said Tomada junior, smiling back before he and Carla then kissed each other on the beak passionately.

"So who wants to dance while we wait for the show to come back on?" asked Nico.

"Me and Nightfly will" said Bia, turning to face Nightfly. "Right Nightfly?".

"Yep, let's go Bia" said Nightfly, cheerfully as he and Bia went to the dance-floor and started dancing.

"Do you want to join Jewel?" asked Blu, smiling.

"I love to Blu" replied Jewel, smiling back as she and Blu went to join Nightfly and Bia on the dance-floor.

Nightfly and Bia were spinning each other and doing twirls as they continued to dance before eventually doing the slow-dance with Nightfly holding Bia's right wing with his left and his own right wing wrapped round Bia's waist while Bia's left wing was on his shoulder.

The two lovebirds rested their heads on each other's shoulders respectively as they let their flow through their dance knowing that they loved each other very dearly and they would keep each other safe no matter what.

"I love you Bia" said Nightfly, smiling lovingly at Bia.

"I love you too Nightfly" said Bia, smiling back before they shared a passionate and loving kiss that showed just how much they cared for each other and they aren't willing let each other go at all since they loved each other too much to do so.


	5. The Questions continue

After some time, the commercial break is over once again and Nightfly along with Blu and his family came back onto the stage much to the crowd's pleasure especially when they saw that Jewel was happy.

The crowd continued to cheer very loudly as the six birds waved at them before getting into their seats as the crowd finally calmed down so they can allow the six birds to talk especially now that Jewel is back..

"Hello Everyone and welcome back to the show" said Blu, happily. "Also guess who is back".

"It's Jewel, isn't it?" asked a random bird from the crowd.

"That's right so let's give a round of applause for my wife Jewel" said Blu which the crowd responded by clapping for Jewel.

"JEWEL'S THE BEST!, JEWEL'S THE BEST!, JEWEL'S THE BEST!" chanted the crowd in support of Jewel who felt deeply touched by this.

"Thanks everyone, I really appreciate it" said Jewel, happily before getting to business as usual. "Also we have another special guest that we would like to introduce, Blu?".

"That's right Jewel and that special guest is Alex the Scarlet Macaw's little sister LISA!" said Blu which made the crowd go wild as Lisa walked onto the stage.

Lisa was shy at first but she eventually walked onto the stage due to the support that she was getting from the crowd as she soon began to wave back at them which only made the crowd cheer louder.

Soon she got to her seat which was next to Tiago and sat on it while a bird from the crowd was holding a sign up that read "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN LISA!" which made Lisa blush since she wasn't to this much support before as the crowd eventually calmed down.

"Hell Lisa, how are you?" asked Jewel.

"I'm fine thanks" said Lisa as Tiago held her wing in comfort.

"That's good" said Blu. "How's your brother?".

"He's angry about those two hate questions that had been aimed at Jewel" said Lisa. "Also he is angry at Nightfly for answering those questions".

"Well that's harsh from Alex" said Blu. "Surely he must know that we all make mistakes but it's just a matter of how we learn from them".

"Yeah" said Lisa. "I guess so".

"Should we start asking the questions now?" asked Jewel.

"You bet" said Blu.

* * *

Jewel: This question is from Alexriolover95 and this is aimed at you Lisa but he wants to know "Lisa, what do you think of my relationship with Lilly?, do you like her or not like her?".

Lisa: Well, to be honest, I actually like Lilly since she is like a mother figure for me and she is also a sister figure to me too.

Crowd: Awww.

Blu: right this question comes from Alex the Owl and this is aimed at you Nightfly but he wants to know "Nightfly if you could have a battle with any characters from Rio or the Rio fandom, who would it be?".

Nightfly: Well I guess that I would battle Nigel since he is a bird who has been causing a lot of problems especially towards you and Jewel.

Jewel: This question comes from Tomadahawk and he has aimed this at me but he wants to know "How are you getting along with Humans especially Linda and Tulio?".

Blu: I am also interested to hear your answer.

Jewel: Well, I guess my relationship with Humans has improved a by lot and I do trust Linda and Tulio with my life if I have to.

Blu: This next question comes from BrandonChasePowell and he is aiming this at Roberto-speaking of which, where is Roberto?.

?: Here.

Blu: Hey Roberto, how are you?.

Roberto: I'm fine thanks.

Blu: Anyway you have got a question from BrandonChasePowell and he wants to know "How did you get through Patrols without sleeping at night?".

Roberto: Well I guess that I go off with one group of Spix Macaws to check one area while the other groups check the other areas before we feel it's safe to go and get some sleep.

Jewel: This question comes from ShadowDragon13 and she is aiming this at you Carla but she wants to know "Why do you like the colour purple?".

Carla: Well I guess that I like it because I think that it fits me perfectly and it is a very beautiful colour.

Blu: This question comes from Tiago9 and he is aiming this at you Nightfly but he wants to know "Have you seen Code Lyoko animated series, if yes what do you think about it?".

Nightfly: I haven't watched the animated series but I personally think it will be very good when I get the chance to watch it.

Jewel: Well once again we will have the commercial break and keep bringing in the questions everybody.

Blu: But for now, see ya later.

* * *

(During Commercial break)

After answering some more questions, Nightfly along with Blu and his family as well as Lisa are now backstage having a drink of water while also cuddling each other with Nightfly cuddling Bia and Carla being cuddled by Tomada junior along with Blu cuddling Jewel and Tiago cuddling Lisa.

They were all watching the Rio Olympics tennis doubles match between the Murray brothers and two Brazilian tennis players with the four couples split on who they want to see win the match.

Nightfly and Bia along with Carla and Tomada junior wanted to see the Murray brothers win while Blu and jewel along with Tiago and Lisa wanted to see the two Brazilian players win the match.

Eventually it was Blu and Jewel along with Tiago and Lisa who came out on top as the celebrated the Brazilian players victor over the Murray who are officially knocked out of the double's competition due to the loss.

"Well congratulations on your victory guys" said Nightfly as he shook wings both Blu and Jewel along with Tiago and Lisa. "You guys won fair and square".

"You have got to admit that was a very close match" said Blu, happily. "It was epic".

"Yeah, I agree dad" said Bia as she looked at Nightfly and smiled at him who smiled back.

Soon Nightfly and Bia leaned towards each other before they eventually kissed each other with so much love and passion that they would protect each other from all of the harsh words that everyone could throw at them but it would not have any effect on them since they loved each other too much to care about the Jewel haters.


	6. The Questions march on

Once again the Commercial break was over and Nightfly along with Blu and Jewel's family as well as Lisa began walked back onto the stage and waved at the crowd who cheered loudly back in appreciation.

The seven birds continued to wave at the crowd before eventually finding their seats and sat on them though the crowd kept on cheering before eventually calming down so they can allow the seven birds to speak.

"Hello Everyone and welcome back to the show where Nightfly and us will answer your questions" said Jewel as she turned to face her three kids and Nightfly along with Lisa. "How are you guys?".

"We are perfectly Jewel" said Nightfly as he held Bia's wing with his own. "Right guys?".

"Yeah" said Tiago. "We are ok as a firework going boom".

"Ok" said Jewel as she turned to the audience. "Also we have something to share with you, Blu will you do the honours?".

"Thanks Jewel" said Blu. "It seems that Alexriolover95 has forgiven Nightfly in a review and not a PM or a public announcement like what he usually does when he has something to say".

"I'm confused" said Tiago. "Why would someone put a forgiveness note in a review?".

"I don't know" said Blu. "But let's get to the questions".

* * *

Jewel: This question comes from Tiago9 and he wants to know "Who shot first between Han Solo and Greedo?".

Nightfly: I think that it was Han since in the original scene it was Han who shot first before George Lucas changed the scene to make it so Greedo was the on who shot first.

Blu: This question comes from Alex the Owl and this is aimed at you Jewel but he wants to know "Hey Jewel can you belly dance?".

Jewel: Yeah sure.

Jewel then starts to belly-dance which made the crowd clap along and the same was happening to Blu and Nightfly along with the rest of the Gunderson family as they also clapped along until Jewel had finished.

The crowd cheered loudly as Jewel got back onto her seat while her family along with Nightfly and Lisa congratulated her before everyone started to carry on with the questions that are yet to be answered.

Blu: This question is from Tomadahawk and he wants to-hang on a minute, we need Tomada junior for this, where is he?".

?: Right here.

Blu: Hi Tomada junior, we have got a question for you and it's from Tomadahawk and he wants to know "Will you promise to protect Carla with all of your heart?".

Tomada junior: I will protect and love Carla with all of my heart since I loved her from the moment I first saw her.

Carla had tears of happiness streaming down her face as she got up from her chair and lunged at Tomada junior and kissed him on the beak which he gladly kissed back while Nightfly and the rest of The Gunderson family smiled at the sight.

Jewel: Ok this question comes from Jameson and he wants to know "What is your favourite food?".

Nightfly: I have got to say Pancakes and margarita Pizza I personally believe that everybody loves pancakes and pizza's.

Blu: This question comes from JugalPratimdas and he wants to know "What is the least favourite thing that you have in mind?".

Nightfly: Alcohol since I am very aware of the effects which could lead to death.

Jewel: Ok everyone that is it for now and I hope that you keep bringing in the questions.

Blu: See ya guys later.

* * *

(During Commercial break)

Nightfly and Bia along with the rest of the Gunderson were back in backstage having a talk about Alexriolover95 since they knew this problem has been going on for a long time and they thought that Alexriolover95 would have moved on from it by now.

Nightfly was rubbing his head with his right wing while Bia held his left wing in comfort knowing that he was going through a very hard time as the Gunderson family consoled him too knowing that he was going through a hard time.

"I don't know why Alexriolover95 is doing this but he thinks that he has a point to prove" said Blu, grimly. "Which is not good".

"There has got to be a way for us to do something about this dad" said Bia, tears forming in her eyes. "There has got to be a way to make Alexriolover95 stop this madness".

"I know sweetie but we need to stay calm and figure something out" said Blu, sadly. "Perhaps we need someone who can talk to him".

"Who dad?" asked Bia. "Who?".

"I don't know" said Blu. "I honestly don't know".

Tears streamed down Bia's cheeks as she began to cry which Nightfly responded by hugging her in comfort knowing that this was really hard for her to go through and he really wished that Alexriolover95 listened to reason.

Blu and the rest of the Gunderson family consoled Bia who soon stopped crying although tears continued to stream down her cheeks much to the sadness of both Lisa and Tomada junior who felt sorry for her.


	7. The Questions keep coming

Once again Nightfly and Lisa along with the entire Gunderson family were walking back onto the stage as the crowds cheered and clapped at them which causes the seven birds to wave back at them with smiles on their faces.

Soon Nightfly and Lisa along with the Gunderson had found their seats and sat on them as the crowd stopped cheering and clapping as they also sat back in their seats as Jewel started to speak.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the show where We will answer your questions" said Jewel as the crowd cheered before turning to Lisa. "How are you Lisa?".

"I'm fine" said Lisa, shyly. "I'm not used to being in the spotlight very much".

"Don't worry Lisa" said Tiago, holding her wing with his. "We will help you get through this".

"Thanks Tiago" said Lisa, smiling as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww" said Blu before he turned to Nightfly. "Also, Alexriolover95 has decided to give Nightfly one more chance to prove that he will not answer the Jewel hater's questions".

"You heard that Nightfly, right?" asked Jewel, cheekily. "One...more...chance and you better not answer the Jewel hater's questions if they come".

"Got it" said Nightfly, preparing himself. "Let's see if I can still be in his redemption story and see if I have earned his forgiveness".

"You're right on that one" said Blu. "Let's go onto the questions".

* * *

Jewel: This question comes from Lowknave and he wants to know "What is your plans for Super Rio/additional releases as well as updates?".

Nightfly: My plan is that I will complete my Super Rio saga which is the first saga of my Super Rio series and I will then do the battle of the gods saga which Alex the Owl has given me his permission to do and I will release stories based on me and Bia while also doing my own Rio versions of famous battles.

Blu smiles: Interesting but anyway this question comes from Tiago9 and he wants to know "Which episode of star wars is your favourite (Please don't say TFA cause it's the worst one so far)".

Nightfly: To be honest, my favourite Star Wars episode is Revenge of the Sith since it includes an awesome fight scene between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi as well as the fact that the fight was both quick and brutal.

Jewel: Another question from LowKnave and he wants to know "Do you believe in such illusions as 'good' and 'bad' and why?".

Nightfly: I do believe in good and bad although that will depend on that particular person's actions and if he/she is saying good or bad things but the reason I believe in good and bad is because it makes things interesting although the whole good and bad thing can give you a insight into people being divisive and they are being forced to fight each other.

Blu: Lowknave also wants to know "Have you ever aspired to be the bad guy in a story?".

Nightfly: No I haven't aspired to be the bad guy in a story but it would be very interesting if I was the bad guy or the main villain in a story, also this could happen in Alex the Owl's reboot of his Super Rio series but that will depend on IF he wants to do it and I might even do it myself or Alexriolover95 can make me the bad guy in his redemption story as payback for me hurting his feelings.

Jewel: So you are saying that Alexriolover95 can turn you into a villain in his redemption story as your punishment for hurting his feelings?

Nightfly: Yep and that is what I am saying but that depends if he wants me to still be in the story which we will have to find out from the man himself.

Jewel: That should be interesting and this question comes from Brandonchasepowell and he wants to know "Blu, you know a certain white buzzard named Maximillian Caxton?".

Blu: I think I do since we are the best of friends.

Jewel: Hmm, this question comes from Alex the Owl and he wants to know "Are you best friends with Red from Angry Birds after your crossover game Angry birds Rio?".

Blu: Yes, we are the best of friends although I am very careful whenever he gets angry.

Jewel: That is it for the questions today and please keep sending in the questions since we love hearing from you.

Blu: Apart from that, goodbye.


	8. The Questions surge on

The time has come once again for Nightfly and his friends to answer some questions with Nightfly walking on stage with the Gunderson family while the crowd cheered them which caused the six birds to wave at them.

The six birds continued to wave to the crowd until they finally got to their seats and they sat on their seats as they waited for the crowd to calm which they eventually do in order to let Jewel speak much to Jewel's happiness.

"Hello Everyone and welcome back to Nightfly's Questions and answers show" said Jewel before she turned to Nightfly. "How are you doing Nightfly?".

"I'm doing fine and I am so glad to be back since it's been so long than the last time I was here" said Nightfly as he held Bia's wing with his own. "I'm just so glad to be here".

"As we all are buddy but now it's time to get this show on the road after a long time not doing so" said Jewel with a smile on her face. "Let the questions roll".

* * *

Jewel; This Question comes from Tiago9 and he wants to know "Which moment from Star Wars episodes I-III shocked you the most?".

Nightfly: I think the part where Darth Maul stabbed Qui-Gon Jinn was the moment that shocked me since you could feel the suspense before it eventually happens".

Blu: Alright, this Question comes from ShadowDragonGhost13 AKA SummerKitty04 and she wants to know "How did you come up with the idea of asking Bia for a date in my Q&A?".

Nightfly: Well, it came into my head and I thought it would be good to do it and I had to make sure that I wanted to go through with it but I eventually did".

Bia to Nightfly: That was sweet of you Nightfly and I loved that date".

Nightfly to Bia: Your welcome Bia and I love you".

Bia: I love you too Nightfly".

Nightfly and Bia soon kissed each other on the beak much to the crowd's happiness as they whistled while clapping at the same time knowing that this was a very special moment for the two lovebirds.

Soon enough Nightfly and Bia separated their beaks from each other knowing that they loved each other with all of their heart and soul while also knowing that they would never let go of each other ever.

Jewel: Right, that's it for now but please send in your questions in the review section since we really need more questions from you guys".

Blu: Apart from that, have amazing day and we will see you next time, cheerio!".

* * *

(Backstage)

Nightfly and Bia along with the rest of the Gunderson family were in backstage when they were told that something urgent had come up much to their worry as they were shown a computer screen which showed the letters of CU.

They looked hard at the two letters before they eventually realized what they meant and they knew that this can't be good at all especially with something like this sneaking about unnoticed until this very moment.

"CU?" asked Jewel who was confused. "Don't tell me that is the initials for Critics united?".

"Yes it is" said Nightfly who was worried. "I wonder what they want".

"No clue" said Blu before he became serious. "Does Catty and Alexriolover95 know about this?".

"Yes they do" said a male Scarlet Macaw. "It seems that Critics United is targeting them".

"Especially Catty" said Carla who was shocked. "We have to stop Critics United".

"But how?" asked Tiago who was feeling uncertain. "How can we stop them?".

"We will find a way" said Nightfly who was now serious. "We just need to have a chat with Catty and Alexriolover95 about how we can stop Critics United".

The entire Gunderson family nodded in agreement since they were determined to not let Critics United stop other authors from having fun and writing stories that they want to or wish to write about.


	9. Critics United warning

Hi everyone.

I just want to take this moment to address the current issue with a group or "Movement" called Critics United who are currently roaming around and telling people to follow the rules which is fine but some of it's members are being harsh on other authors.

Critics United, I know that you want other authors to follow the rules on this site and I understand that but you can't go around ordering people to do what YOU want them to do when it's the other author's free will to do as they please so long as they are kind and respective of others.

I also understand that some of your members are peaceful but there are some of your members who are harsh and rude to the other authors on this site which I hope that you will sort out since you need to be very careful about those guys and you have to be sure about what you're writing when you are reviewing since there is a chance you might insult the other authors.

so, as a peacekeeper of this site, I ask you to respect the other author's wishes and to tell your members to be nice to them since if you be nice to the other authors then they will be nice to you and we all follow the rules but we also want to have fun since that is one of the main reasons why we want to write stories in the first place.

That is all I have to say right now but I hope that Critics United take what I said under consideration since following the rules is one thing but having fun is a another thing entirely.


	10. The questions carry on

The crowd were cheering wildly in excitement as Nightfly and the Gunderson family came onto the stage for the next set of questions knowing that the whole Questions and Answers show had a great restart after a long hiatus.

Nightfly and the Gunderson family waved at the crowd before they eventually found their seats and they waited until the crowd had finally calmed down so that Jewel can once again start things off with the usual welcoming statement.

"Hello Everyone and welcome back to the show" said Jewel with a smile on her face. "Last episode was good restart for this and we hope to continue that today".

"That's indeed correct, Jewel" said Blu as he smiled at his mate who smiled back. "But we also have a special announcement, right Nightfly?".

"That's right Blu" said Nightfly as he looked at the crowd. "Because from this day forward, you guys are now allowed to ask us multiple questions about any topic you want".

"But there is a rub though" said Bia who becomes concerned. "I want to ask each and every one of you to do not include any hate against my mother or my pop-pop".

"I hope you all heard that" said Blu before he eventually smiled. "Ok then, let's start the questions".

* * *

Jewel: Here is the first Questions and it's aimed at me and Blu but, anyway, BrandonChasePowell wants to know "Hey Blu and Jewel, do the two of you know a hero king named, Algol?".

Blu: To be honest, no I don't think, do you Jewel?.

Jewel: Me neither since I don't think that I have ever met the guy".

Blu: Anyway, onto the next question, this is from Alexriolover95 and he wants to know "What's your most favourite MLP: FiM moment?".

Nightfly: My favourite, My little pony moment would be when Rainbow Dash splashed some water on Twilight Sparkle in order to clean her in the first episode of season one.

Jewel: Next question and this comes from SummerKitty04 and she wants to know "When will you update your Secret Life of Pets story? It seemed like forever since you published it".

Nightfly: I will update my secret life of pets story starting from today and I will continue to update it whenever I get the chance to do so.

Blu: That's it for now but we hope to have more questions from you soon.

Jewel: But it's goodbye from me and Blu for now, we shall see you on the next episode.

* * *

(Backstage)

Nightfly and the Gunderson family were in backstage again when they began eating some brazil nuts that Jewel had brought earlier prior to the show's current episode and it must had taken a very long time to get it.

When they had finally finished the meal, they all sat around the TV as they watched wrestling with the Undertaker facing his half-brother Kane in a very brutal match that ended with the Undertaker coming out on top.

"Wow, I can't believe that he is still in the business" said Blu. "I wonder how old I will be in 25 years time".

"I don't know, Blu" said Jewel who nuzzled her mate. "But you and I both know that no matter what happens or how many years have passed, I will still love you".

Blu smiled before he kissed Jewel on the beak which Jewel returned knowing that she loved Blu with all of her heart and soul and time will not prevent her from loving the very bird who saved her life from certain death.


	11. Here comes the Questions

The crowd went wild with excitement as Nightfly along with the Gunderson family came onto the stage as they waved to the crowd with smiles on their faces since they couldn't be more happier to see the crowd today.

They made their way to their seats and they eventually sat on their respective seats as they waited for the crowd to calm down but they couldn't blame the crowd for being so happy and the crowd soon calmed down in order to let them speak.

"Hello every and welcome back to the show" said Jewel to the crowd. "Today, we are going to be an very important recent event".

"But we will still answer your questions" said Blu as he smiled. "First things first, we are going to be discussing an very important event".

"And yes, Medieval Adventures is involved" said Jewel as she faced Nightfly. "Because Nightfly, here, was told to change an certain part of the chapter, that he was writing".

"So, Nightfly, just a quick, question" said Blu as he also faced Nightfly. "So, how did you manage to change that certain part of the chapter, it must have been difficult?".

"To be honest, it was quite difficult" said Nightfly in a sad tone. "Because, you have to ask yourself, just how can you break apart a lovely couple like that?, and how it can affect the story and so I came up with a few ideas, one of them, was to have the wife killed off because Alexriolover95's OC is the husband of his Spix Macaw wife and I thought that would be going a bit far since it would mean that the person who is the owner of the OC who at the time was the wife of Alex the Scarlet Macaw was never going to come back and the owner would never change their mind but you can never say never on this site and the second idea was to have the two OC's divorced since it would mean that the female Spix Macaw would have a chance to come back if her owner decides to change her mind and the couple would be back together although it would probably difficult for the two to do that if the owner of the female Spix Macaw OC decides change her mind but also, in terms of the story, it puts Alex, who is a King in my short stories, in a position that he has never found himself in and he has to deal with the fact that not only has his wife divorced him but also their children now have no mother to look after them and he needs to find a way around that which is going to be hard since he has never expected himself or his children to be in this position".

"Also, you heard about the special announcement from, Alexriolover95, right?" asked Jewel which Nightfly nodded to in agreement. "It was about an special person in his life, what was your reaction to that announcement?".

"I was, honestly, surprised by the announcement because, it kind of caught me off-guard" said Nightfly as he rubbed his head. "But I am interested in this special person in his life since this person could be a part of Medieval Adventures in the form of her OC although we still don't know who it is, although I think it's a female, and if she does have an OC, it's most likely that her OC is probably going to be Alex the Scarlet Macaw's new girlfriend and perhaps later on, Queen, in terms of Medieval Adventures and she could also open up new storylines for what happens to some certain characters, do they live or do they die?, do they get an happy ending or do they get an sad ending?, does this character have family members who could be good or bad?, so it does open up new ideas for where the story should go and what happens to those characters".

"I just want to ask you something, Nightfly" said Jewel. "Alex did have a word with you that some people aren't going to be interested in your stories due to the fact that you are making one love story after the one without finishing the previous one and you are trying to update your stories, right?".

"Yes, I am and I love getting the readers interested in my stories" said Nightfly. "Also, I do get very worried and even a bit scared when one or some of the readers lose their interest in my stories and when I lose favourites as well as followers for my stories, I get even more scared since I am worried that other people think that my stories aren't as good as the other authors and that they dislike my stories, but, I am hoping that I can regain the favourites and followers for my stories that I have lost due to the fact that I haven't been updating my stories that much and the fact that I keep doing one love story after another even when I haven't finished the previous one".

"Also Nightfly, there is a growing debate on who deserve to be with Bia" said Blu. "It seems that Alexriolover95 and SummerKitty04 wants Tomada Junior to be with Bia while you and Tomadahawk are happy with yourself being with Bia, how do you solve this problem and can it ever be solved?".

"Well, I am going to be posting and Poll after I have answered these questions" said Nightfly. "But despite the result of the Poll, I don't think that this debate about who gets to be with Bia and, heck, I think a third party could even stack a claim as to why their OC should be with Bia, which would make it sound like 1066".

"Ok, thanks Nightfly" said Jewel as she faced the cameras. "Now it's time to answer the other questions".

* * *

Blu: Here is the first questions and it's from Alexriolover95 who wants to know "Why do you Brits add "u" in a lot of words? (Like Armour, colour, etc.) Not saying it's wrong, but I'm really curious about that".

Nightfly: Well, I guess that to us, it makes more sense and we have been doing this since 1066 which is a famous date in English history and I think adding the "U" in our words it's a part of who we are and it's our own way of how we write our words.

Jewel: Next question and this comes from SummerKitty04 who wants to know "If you're dying and Bia's holding you with sadness in her eyes, what will be your last words to her?".

Nightfly: My last words to her would be: Bia, you know, that I loved you from the moment that we first met and every moment since, I know that you are going to be feeling alone after I'm gone but I am still with you, in your heart, I am a part of you, just like, you will always be a part of me and we will always be together, not even death, can tear us apart, I love you Bia and I always will, goodbye my love.

Bia with tears in her eyes as she hugs Nightfly tightly in her wings: I love you too, Nightfly, if I were to die, I would be dying at your side, since I can't live without you.

crowd: Awww.

Blu: Well, that's it for our current questions but please keep on sending in your questions since we really need more than few questions from the same authors.

Jewel: Apart from that, goodnight.

* * *

 _(Backstage)_

Nightfly and the Gunderson family were finally backstage and Nightfly was currently cuddling his girlfriend Bia in his wings knowing that he loved her with all of his heart and she loved him back with all her heart.

The two lovebirds were thinking about the debate between Alexriolover95 and Nightfly's owner Nightfly123 about who deserves to be with Bia whether it would be Tomada Junior or Nightfly since it was an debate that did spark interest.

"So, a debate about who should be with me" said Bia as she laid her head on Nightfly's shoulder. "Let us see what the poll shows".

"Yeah and I am going to accept the decision" said Nightfly as he kissed Bia on the cheek. "No matter what the results are from the poll, I will always love you Bia".

"And I will always love you, Nightfly" said Bia as she kisses Nightfly's cheek. "I will love you till death do us part and not even death can stop us from being together".

Nightfly smiles as he kisses Bia on the beak which she gladly returned knowing that they will always love each other, no matter what the result is from the poll and they will continue to love each other even if the result doesn't go Nightfly's way.


	12. Next batch of Questions

The entire arena was filled with loud cheers from the crowd as they watch Nightfly and Gunderson family walk onto the stage while they waved their wings at the crowd who cheered in excitement at the fact that more questions were going to be answered.

Nightfly along with the Gunderson were still waving at the crowd as they walked to their seats which they soon sat upon and Jewel was holding a microphone that gave the crowd the hint that Jewel needs a chance to speak and they calmed down in order to let her speak.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the show" said Jewel while smiling. "We are back to answer more of your questions".

"But before that, we have a special guest tonight" said Blu who was also smiling. "And his name is Tomada Junior".

The crowd cheered loudly as the familiar teenage male Peregrine Falcon made his way onto the stage before he walked over to the Gundersons where he sat on a seat next to them and he quickly waved at the crowd before focusing his attention on the Gundersons.

"Hello Junior, it's nice to see you" said Jewel as she shook wings with Tomada Junior. "How are you doing?".

"I'm doing fine, Jewel" said Tomada Junior before he held wings with Carla. "Especially when I have Carla by my side".

"That's good, Junior" said Jewel before she turned to the camera. "Now let's get on with the Questions".

* * *

Blu: First question is from Alex the Owl and he wants to know "Is the reboot of Super Rio for soon?".

Nightfly: Well, it is coming but I am having an tough time working out the direction that I want the first story to go and I would need some help on it although I do know where I want the story to go except that I am, honestly, struggling for ideas but I am still working on the reboot".

Jewel: The next Question is from Tomadahawk and it is aimed at you, Junior, he wants to know "What are your thoughts when you meet Bia's sister, Carla?".

Tomada Junior: My thoughts are that she is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen and I, honestly, love her with all my heart and I also think that she is the perfect one for me".

Blu: Next Question and it is from Tomadahawk again, he wants to know "If you have trouble with something, would you go and talk to Nightfly about it?".

Tomada Junior: To be honest, I would since he is a friend of mine due our friendship as well as the fact that we are both associated with Bia even he loves her and I love Carla but I would definitely talk to him about anything that is troubling me".

Nightfly: Thanks, Junior.

Tomada Junior: Your welcome, Nightfly.

Jewel as she faces the camera: That is it for today but we hope that you have enjoyed it and that you keep sending in those questions.

Blu as he also faces the camera: Apart from that, goodnight.

* * *

 _(Backstage)_

Nightfly along with the Gunderson family as well as Tomada Junior are now backstage after another successful Questions and answers session but they knew that more questions would be coming and they were prepared to answer them.

Tomada Junior and Nightfly were having an conversation about there new friendship with each other due to the fact that they have took part in many stories together and they always ended up as friends much to their happiness.

"I can't believe that we have been friends for such a long time" said Tomada Junior while smiling. "That has got to be the most amazing thing that I have ever experienced".

"Same here, Junior, same here and you're right, it is amazing" said Nightfly with a smile on his face. "So, do you think that I should continue the Super Rio reboot".

"Oh, yes, I think you should, you have done really well on it" said Tomada Junior as he patted Nightfly on the back. "You just need help with it, that's all".

"Yeah and to be honest, I am stuck on ideas" said Nightfly as he sighed in sadness. "But there comes the added problem of losing favourites and followers for my stories".

"That may be true but the readers will miss your stories" said Tomada Junior. "They just don't know what is a good story until they missed out on it".

"Yeah but let's talk about Medieval Adventures for a minute" said Nightfly. "Do you think that there is a possibility that either you or me could turn evil and join Mordred?".

"There is that possibility but that is a scary one, I will admit that" said Tomada Junior. "Me or you joining Mordred?, that is unthinkable, I don't want to turn to evil".

"Same here but that possibility will remain, like all the others" said Nightfly as he faced Tomada Junior. "You and I will always be friends, Junior, no matter what happens".

Tomada Junior nodded as he and Nightfly shared a fist bump before they hugged each other knowing that they are the best of friends and they were going to stay that way no matter what anybody else tells them and the two eventually broke the hug before they continued their conversation.


	13. Second batch of Questions

The entire arena was filled with screaming fans as they watched Nightfly, his girlfriend Bia, Tomada Junior, his girlfriend Carla as well as Blu and Jewel themselves made their way back onstage and they waved to the crowd once again.

The six birds continued to wave to the crowd, until, they got to their seats and they were still waving as well as smiling at the crowd who cheered for a few more minutes until they eventually became quiet in order to let the six birds speak.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the show" said Jewel which caused the crowd to cheer again. "We are back to once again answer your questions".

"So, without further ado, let's get to the questions" said Blu as he smiled.

* * *

Blu: First question is from Alexriolover95 and he wants to know "What are you looking most forward to in Star Wars: The last Jedi?".

Nightfly: To be honest, I am looking forward to see more of Luke Skywalker again since the last time that we saw him, it was at the end of the Force Awakens and he was standing on a cliff on Skellig Michael and he was staring at Rey with an depressed expression on his face, so, I am looking forward to finding out more about why Luke is on that island and why he didn't come back after all this time.

Jewel: Next question and is from out of FFN (out of Fanfiction) with he/she wanting to know "Favourite ship from MLP? (my Little Pony), OC X canon or canon X canon, whatever you like".

Nightfly: That is a tricky one, but, I guess that I will go for Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle since, 1. They are the easiest to remember and 2. The Nightfly and Bia couple from Medieval Adventures is a sort of reminder of them as well as the fact that I personally believe that Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle are a beautiful couple.

Blu: Next question and this one comes from Monsterjamvadim, he wants to know "Are you interested in seeing the nut job 2?".

Nightfly: Well, to be honest, I am not really interested in it, really, although it's an interesting film, I am not into that sort of movie since I do have trouble understanding the plot of that movie and movies like it, but, who knows, I might watch it and end up enjoying it.

Jewel: I have got a question and it is "Does your creator see you as a combination of Robin Hood and Zorro?".

Nightfly: That is true since he does see me as a mix between the two when it comes to my appearance in Medieval Adventures since I do love to make fun of my enemies while fighting them and I do use a bow and arrow as well as a sword and shield, although, I don't wear a mask.

Blu: Here is my question and it is "Do you think that Medieval Adventures has run it's course, just like what Alexriolover95 has said in his Q&A or do you think that it still has a future?".

Nightfly: I think that the series still has a future since my creator has two short stories already planned and he is hoping to have those stories be put in Medieval Adventures along with the fact that there are still countless stories that are yet to be written.

Jewel: Here is my second question "When one of the authors had asked your creator not to ruin his reputation, what did that author mean by that?".

Nightfly: I think that author didn't want my creator's reputation as a good role-model and a peacekeeper to be wasted knowing that my creator can help solve arguments peacefully, if given the chance, but, you have to remember that this took place during the you-know-what and of course that is in the past and it stays in the past, but, I guess, that my creator wanted to get this off his chest.

Jewel as she faces the camera: That is it for today and we hope that you enjoyed it, but, also, keep sending in those questions!".

Blu as he also faces the camera: Thank you and goodnight, everyone.

* * *

(Backstage)

After returning backstage, Nightfly and the others are sitting on sofas as they eat some brazil nuts as well as mangos while knowing that they did a good job out there in the interviews and they couldn't wait to answer more questions from the audience.

Nightfly was cuddling Bia in his wings and the two lovebirds were sharing kisses as they continued to shower each other with love that they have for each other while also talking about the future of the Medieval Adventures series.

"So, Nightfly, can I ask you something?" asked Bia which Nightfly responded with a nod. "Do you think that the Medieval Adventures series is going to come to an end?".

"Honestly, I don't think it will" said Nightfly after he had thought about it for a while. "Because other authors are probably hoping to add their short stories to it".

"Yeah, I guess, that's true" said Bia as she smiles at Nightfly which he returns. "Besides, in terms of Medieval Adventures, you and I have got four children to raise".

"I agree with you there, Bia" said Nightfly as he briefly kisses Bia's beak. "Also, we have to wait and see if Tomada Junior and Carla are going to have children, too".

Bia nodded in agreement as she kisses Nightfly on the beak which he happily returns knowing that his love for Bia and Bia's love for him is going strong and it is getting stronger every day, every week and every month with no sign of it ending...ever.


	14. Third Batch of questions

The entire arena was still full with screaming fans as they watched Nightfly, his girlfriend Bia, Tomada Junior, his girlfriend Carla as well as Blu and Jewel themselves made their way back onstage and they waved to the crowd once again as they walked towards their seats.

The six birds continued to wave to the crowd, until, they got to their seats and they were still waving as well as smiling at the crowd who cheered for a few more minutes until they eventually became quiet in order to let the six birds speak with Jewel going first.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the show" said Jewel which caused the crowd to cheer again. "We are going to answer tour questions, once again".

"So, without further ado, let's get to the questions" said Blu as he smiled. "But, before we get started, we have a very special guest here tonight and it is EDUARDO!".

The crowd cheered as Eduardo made his way over to the stage and he waved at the crowd with a smile on his face before he got to his daughter and his son-in-law as his grandchildren and two future grandsons-in-law as he took his seat.

* * *

Blu: First question and it is for you, Eduardo, sir, it comes from GrayestLobster7 and he wants to know "If Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, and Roberto have the Infinity Stones (Reality, Space, Time, the Soul, Power, and the Mind), who shall be the stones' trusted bearers before Thanos arrives?".

Eduardo: Well, I think that the trusted bearers should be them since Bia, for example, has high intelligence, so she should be the mind stone's bearer while my son-in-law, Blu, always thinks about the reality of things, he should be the reality stone's bearer, as for Carla, she puts her heart and soul into her singing as well as her dancing and so she should be the bearer of the soul stone and my daughter, Jewel, should be the power stone's bear since she is like her mother as well as showing who's in charge, as for Roberto, he should be the bearer of the space stone because he has been keeping an look out for any intruders, while Tiago should be the bearer of the time stone because he knows when it's a good time or not good time to do a prank.

Jewel: Thank you, dad, as for my own question and it is aimed at Nightfly "Does your creator think that there should be a Super Rio story that is based on the Avengers: Infinity war?, if so, is it already being put into place?".

Nightfly: To be honest, my creator is thinking of an Avengers: Infinity war inspired Super Rio story and he thinks that Alex the Owl's current reboot of his own Super Rio series sets it up perfectly for that, because, it shows that in the story, Super Rio X, the Rio army has been split into two warring factions and there has to be a desperate situation and a terrifying villain, perhaps, a Thanos-like character, to get them back to being one and fighting together or otherwise, they are gonna lose, most likely die, while the entire world will suffer under the iron of the villain and his/her minions, like what happened in the NWO saga.

Blu: That is it for the questions, everyone, I hope that you are satisfied for the time-being and we hope that you will keep on sending in more questions for us to answer.

Jewel: Until, next time, this is goodbye from me, Blu, Nightfly, Eduardo, Bia, Carla and Tomada Junior, goodnight everyone.

* * *

(Backstage)

When they got backstage, Blu and Jewel as well as their three children and two future son-in-laws began having a discussion on the characters from the Avengers: Infinity war and who is going to die as well as who they don't want to die in the film that is set for release on May 4th 2018.

"Ok, I will go first" said Nightfly as he took his turn first. "The Avenger that I don't want to see die is Steve Rodgers".

"That's interesting" said Blu as he rubbed his chin. "Why don't you want him to die in the film, Nightfly?".

"Because he deserves to have a normal life" said Nightfly as he explains his reasons. "He didn't get the chance to have a normal life like most people do and it would be way too obvious that he is going to die, because that is what people expect him to do, go down fighting and sacrificing his life to save others, if anyone deserves to have a normal life, it's Steve".

"That's a good reason" said Jewel as she faces Bia. "So, Bia, who do you think is going to die in the Avengers: Infinity war?".

"Hmm, I don't know" said Bia as she thought about it. "I think the vision is going to die first, I think".

"Ok, so why?" asked Jewel as she became curious. "Why do you think that Vision is going to die first?".

"Because of one thing" said Bia as she points to her forehead. "The Yellow infinity stone that he has in his forehead and is that yellow infinity stone that Thanos is after that makes me believe that Vision is going to die".

"It only makes sense, really" agreed Nightfly as he smiles at Bia. "Because how else is Thanos suppose to get that yellow infinity stone into his infinity gauntlet anyway?".

Bia nods her head in agreement as she and Nightfly shared a passionate kiss knowing that they both agreed on something that is most likely going to happen in the avengers: Infinity war and the fact that it's unlikely that There is not going to be any bad consequences for Vision for when the infinity stone is removed from his forehead.


	15. Important announcement

**Hello everyone. I have an important announcement to make which will be explained in this Question and answers post. So, if you want to know what that important announcement is, then, please read on.**

Blu and Jewel along with Nightfly and Bia are sitting on their chairs while awaiting for incoming Questions to be asked to them as well as knowing that an important announcement is to be made, today, making things more interesting.

Nightfly had been told by his creator about the announcement and what it was about, two agreeing on it as it was a good idea and they decided to announce it during the current Questions and answers post chapter, which starts right now.

* * *

Jewel: Here's our first question and it is from GrayestLobster7 and he wants to know: If you have a side to join in Injustice 2, which would it be? The Insurgency/Justice League? The One Earth Regime? Or even the Society?

Nightfly: I think that I would join the Justice League as it would be awesome to fight alongside, Batman, the flash, Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman and cyborg.

Blu: Ok, here is the next question and it is from Alexriolover95, he wants to know: Did you get to see Dunkirk yet? Because I did and it was okay to me, but as a Brit, do you feel it's a good film take on that piece of British history?

Nightfly: I did see the film and so did my creator, the both of us thought that it is a good film as it explains the seriousness of the situation, though, we were confused by the timeline of the rescue as it kept switching from day to night in nearly every three or four scenes.

Bia: Also, Nightfly, your creator has created a story exploring the events of the direction that Alexriolover95's Medieval Adventures story if it went in an direction that it is different to the direction that it took in the canon version, what was the purpose in creating it and do you think that other author's should create their what-if scenario Medieval Adventures story?.

Nightfly: My creator had created the story, Medieval Adventures: Alternative series, because of two things, 1. he wants to explore the events about what happened if Tomada Junior had managed to confess his feelings to the Medieval version of you, Bia, while 2. This is a story for any Tomada Junior X Bia fans to read so they can still enjoy reading about their favourite pairing, also, yes, my creator believes that anyone should create their own what-if Medieval adventures scenarios, but, he knows that it's up to them if they want to do it or not.

Jewel: Ok, Nightfly, your creator has an very special announcement to make and what exactly is that announcement?

Nightfly: To be honest, my creator has decided to create a Forum and that forum is created for the sole purpose of trying to lessen the amount of arguments on the Rio archive as well as trying to encourage authors to write more stories for the entire Rio archive.

Blu: What is the forum called?.

Nightfly: It is called "Rio Archive argument solving forum", it's purpose is to try to lessen the amount of arguments and increase the writing of stories by the authors on this site in the hope that the Rio archive does have a light at the end of a very dark tunnel and my creator is looking for authors who also want to try to achieve the same goals, so long as they do it in a respectful manner and if they want to join his forum, then, all they need to do is send an PM and my creator will tell them the rules about joining the forum.

Jewel: Thanks Nightfly for answering those important questions, as for everyone else, we shall see you next time.

* * *

 **There you go. Also, as my OC has put it, I am looking for authors who want to try to make the Rio archive a better place for all authors and to decrease the amount of arguments and increase the amount of author's writing stories, so, if you want to join my forum, then, please send me a PM and we will discuss it.**


	16. Fourth Batch of Questions

Blu and Jewel as well as Nightfly and Bia are sitting on their chairs as they awaited for the incoming questions that they know are coming with those questions being given to them as they began to think of a response to those questions and they have those response ready.

* * *

Blu: Ok, Nightfly, here is a question for your creator and it is from, who wants to know: "Are you going to continue Medieval Adventures: The Legend of Nightfly?".

Nightfly: Well, my creator is going to continue that story as he knows that it is a story that explains a very important character's history and how they came to be in Medieval Adventures, so, yes, he is going to continue it.

Jewel: Is the story a spin-off or a prequel?, or both?

Nightfly: It's both, because it's a spin-off because the story is focusing on someone else other than the main heroes and it is a prequel to Medieval Adventures because the events for me in Medieval Adventures: The legend of Nightfly, leads up to the events in Medieval Adventures.

Blu: Also, your creator killed me off in Super Rio: Age of destiny and he gave me a death scene that is inspired by Robin Hood, is that right?

Nightfly: Yeah, because my creator wanted to give you a death scene that shows you surviving the battle, but, not the aftermath as you had gone WAY past your limits to beat Karrer and it's come back to haunt you, but, yeah, the death scene is inspired by the death scene in the 2006 TV as series Robin Hood.

Jewel: Can you explain that more, please?

Nightfly: Gladly, so basically, if you watch a video on YouTube and it's called BBC Robin Hood - Last Goodbyes + Greatest Adventure of All, you can see why my creator thinks that this video inspires him to create the death scene in Super Rio: Age of destiny, because it shows the hero walking off as he knows that he is dying and he hasn't got much time left to live, gives his final farewells to his friends and allies, walks off on his own to die by himself, his spirit meets the spirit of the woman that he loves, the woman helps the hero reach the afterlife, the hero gives his final breath and dies, his friends vow to continue fighting injustice in his name and carry his dead body away.

Blu: Also, your creator, as we already know, had created an Medieval Adventures series that explains the events of what would have happened if Tomada Junior didn't get into a fight with Frost over who deserves to be with princess Bia, is your creator open to other authors writing their own short story for the series and they can give the parts to him which he puts into the series?

Nightfly: My creator is completely open to that and he encourages authors who want to write their own short story for the series, then, please do, that will be absolutely great because in a way it allows the authors to get back to writing short stories for Medieval Adventures, though, this is the alternative version, not Alexriolover95's canon version.

Jewel: Here is another question, from Alexriolover95, he wants to know: What do you think will happen in Star Wars Episode 9?

Nightfly: To be honest, I don't know and let's just hope that, in terms of the response to Star Wars: The last Jedi, Episode 9 is better than the last Jedi, because the latter has sharply divided fans, we all know that you can't please everyone, but, the angry response to the Last Jedi has got to worry Disney because there are a lot of parts in the film where you do find yourself scratching your head in confusion and feel let down, but, the film does have it's best moments, it's just that some Star Wars fans feel as if the film is a slap in the face to what Star Wars stands and what characters like Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo stand for.

Blu: Ok, also, I have got a question from GrayestLobster7 and he wants to know: if he encounters Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes, will he get sliced or become allies?

Jewel: So, what's your answer, Blu?

Blu: To be honest, I have no idea who Travis Touchdown is, but, I much rather be his ally because being his enemy will mean getting sliced, THAT I do know.

Jewel: Ok everyone, that's it for now and please continue sending in those questions, please.

Blu: Until next time, Cheerio.

* * *

(Backstage)

After getting backstage, Nightfly and Bia are sitting next to each other as they cuddled in each other's wings while talking about Medieval Adventures as they know that the Medieval Adventures: Alternative series is open to other authors who wish to write their own short story for the series.

"So, Nightfly, about Medieval Adventures" said Bia as she looked at Nightfly. "Will authors write short stories for Alternative series?".

"I don't know, Bia, but, time will tell" said Nightfly as he looked at Bia. "If they want to write short stories for the series, then, that's fine".

"Yeah, at least the adventures continues" said Bia as she smiles at Nightfly. "I love you, Nightfly".

"I love you, too, Bia, with all my heart" said Nightfly as he returned the smile. "You are my one and only, Bia".

Bia smiled at that before she leaned forward and kissed Nightfly on the beak with the latter, happily, returning the kiss as Nightfly wrapped his wings around Bia's waist while Bia wrapped her wings around his neck as they continued to enjoy the passionate kiss that they are clearly enjoying.


	17. The future of the Rio fandom

Blu and Jewel along with Bia, Nightfly as well as Tomada Junior and Carla are sitting on their chairs as they waited for the incoming questions with the knowledge that this is going to be an very interesting day for them all as well as for the people who posted those questions.

* * *

Blu: First question is from me and it is for you, Nightfly: Your creator has helped Jameson the Phoenix Owl to create his own Super Rio series with the latter's series being set in the future in the year 2099, what was going through the mind of your creator during that process?.

Nightfly: Well, my creator wanted to allow Jameson the Phoenix Owl to have the same chance as my creator does have and the same chance that Alex the Owl has had in writing their own Super Rio series, knowing that he has a lot of potential in making that series a success and my creator hopes that Jameson the Phoenix Owl gets that same chance.

Jewel: Also, it appears that Jameson the Phoenix Owl's recently finished first story of his own Super Rio series is similar to Spiderman: Shatter dimensions, was that the intention of your creator when he was helping Jameson with the first story.

Nightfly: It is because it is a timeline sort of story where you can explore many different versions of Jameson which includes Jameson Noir who is from a 1930's brazil and he is a very serious version of Jameson, ultimate Jameson is the female version of Jameson and she is a lesbian which is proven when it is hinted that she is going to propose to her girlfriend Kelly, there is also Jameson from the present day and he is the joyful one of all of the Jamesons, so all of them have to team-up to defeat Metal-Beak 2099 or else everything will be ruined.

Blu: Also, in terms of canon to Alexriolover95's Medieval Adventure's story and series, does Medieval Adventures: A tragic story and Medieval Adventures: The legend of Nightfly fit into that canon, because if so, it does give a better insight into what happened to these characters before the events of Alexriolover95's Medieval Adventures series?.

Nightfly: Yes, both of the latter stories are considered part of that canon, in terms of my creator that is, because he knows that there are characters that need to have their past explored more and give a better insight into what their life was like until that moment when everything changes for better or worse.

Jewel: Also, this question is for you, Carla, Bia and Tomada Junior, how do you think that the Rio fandom has come along, since the arguing that drove a lot of good authors away from the site, because we lost authors like, for example, Skyler the Elf Owl, Catty, among others?.

Carla: I think that it has come along fine, but, if the entire Rio fandom is going to convince the Rio authors that have left the fandom, due to the arguing, to come back, then, you have got to show why they should come back, but, the problem is, the human instinct to start arguments always gets in the way of that and everyone in the entire fandom needs to use a lot of will-power and self-discipline to try to avoid that happening.

Bia: The Rio fandom can move on from the arguing, it's just that everyone in the fandom needs to focus on the one thing, that they all have in common, which is the fact that they have joined the fandom to write their own stories about the movies and characters that they love, so, yeah, I believe that the Rio fandom can move on from the arguing, it's just that everyone needs to do their part in making that happen.

Tomada Junior: Yeah, I agree, also, there are a lot of potential new Rio authors, who have high hopes of creating their own Rio stories and they need to be convinced that the Rio fandom is the place to be to create those stories and help them in creating those stories by giving important advice, also, you can give a constructive criticism, but, so long as you do give them a compliment to help them avoid feeling like that their hard work has been for nothing.

Jewel: Ok, thank you, for answering those questions and we will be back, for when we have more questions to answer.

Blu: Until then, see ya later.

* * *

(Backstage)

When everyone was backstage, they began to talk about if the Rio fandom can truly recover and move on from the arguing that constantly plagues the fandom, which gave the six birds a lot to think about and after some thinking, they are ready to give their verdict on the subject.

"You know, the Rio fandom can move" said Blu as he smiled at his loved ones. "They can learn from their mistakes in the right, it's just about maintaining that progress".

"Yeah, I agree with you, Blu, I really do" said Jewel as she kissed Blu, briefly. "Besides, it's every Rio author's responsibility to make the Rio fandom, the best it can be".

"Definitely, also, there is another factor" said Tomada Junior as he expressed his thoughts. "The Rio authors need to put aside their personal differences, too".

"Yeah, because if they don't, it'll be a disaster" said Carla as she cuddled Tomada Junior. "Besides, you can't hold a grudge forever, right?, you have to let it go".

Nightfly and Bia both agreed with what they were hearing, knowing that the Rio fandom does have a future, if it's authors focus on their love of writing stories about the Rio movies, the characters that they have come to love, due to the fact that having something in common will help unite the entire Rio fandom.


End file.
